The present invention is directed to integrated circuit packaging and, more particularly, to a non-leaded type semiconductor package and method of assembling a non-leaded type package.
In response to continually increasing demands on information and communication products for reduced size and cost, and increased functionality and performance, semiconductor packages have evolved to accommodate increased component density with more I/Os and a smaller footprint. One such package is a non-leaded type semiconductor package, such as Quad Flat Non-leaded package (QFN). Non-leaded semiconductor packages are resin-sealed devices assembled using a lead frame, and are formed by molding on one side of the lead frame. The leads, rather than extending out from the mold body, lie flush with the mold body.
However, different challenges arise from integrating increased functionality and miniaturization. For example, during multiple insertion test, as well as shipment in tray or tape and reel, for a QFN package, the punch-corner pads of the package may peel off, which seriously affects the quality of the package and can cause a Customer Quality Incident (CQI).
Therefore, it would be desirable to improve the package to solve the above-described problem.